For perhaps a hundred years, pistons of fluid-operated cylinders have been constructed of cast iron. While cast iron is a hard material and generally serviceable, it is brittle by nature and not infrequently galling of surfaces occurs, limiting piston life. Further, being of limited strength, pistons of cast iron tend to be unnecessarily long, which unduly lengthens the overall length of a cylinder.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved method of construction of fluid-operated cylinders.